


Too Horny t'sleep

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: M/M, and ben is gonna help him do that, let alex rest 2k5ever, self discovery, what happens when you have a low sex drive and dont realize certain things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex can't sleep, turns out there is a very specific reason why. Ben helps him get there.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Too Horny t'sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryToddLincolnsGhostKink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryToddLincolnsGhostKink/gifts).



> Look, I had a very enlightening conversation with a friend and immediately had to write this.

Alex turned over for the umpteenth time, trying to keep his movements minimal so he didn’t wake Ben. 

“You ‘kay?” Ben’s voice was muffled from where it was shoved into the pillow.

Well, so much for trying to stay quiet. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just..” Alex sighed, “Can’t get comfortable? Keep thinking of how we defiled my office chair the other day.”

Ben hummed, and chuckled, “Too horny t’sleep?” 

“What?”

Ben actually unstuck his face from the pillow to look at Alex, his hair was stuck up at a funny angle, and it was ridiculously precious. “When your body tells you you’re super horny, and you just need to rub one out before you can sleep proper.”

Alex stared at him blankly for a whole five seconds, “That’s a thing?!”

Ben smiled softly, “Yeah, It absolutely is.”

“....Huh.” Alex looked up at the dimly lit ceiling, and thought about the times he couldn’t sleep due to his mind wandering to sexy places. It wasn’t often, but there had been a time or three that it might’ve been the case. 

Ben interrupted his thoughts, “Would you like some help?”

Alex turned back to him, “Help with what?”

“To get to sleep.” Ben waggled his eyebrows, making Alex giggle. 

He turned fully towards Ben and scooted close, wrapping his leg around Ben’s. “I think I could use some assistance.”

Ben wrapped his arms around Alex, pulling him closer. "I thought you might."

***

Alex sighed happily as Ben curled half on top of him, head resting on his chest, in full OctoBen mode like he was wont to do after sex. As Alex felt his eyes start to drift closed, he realized just how pleased he was with his new found knowledge, not to mention Ben’s very willing assistance to help him get the sleep he so often needed. 


End file.
